


Coming Home

by MadameMayorRM



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Series Finale, The story we deserve, True Love, Yall know I'm right, super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMayorRM/pseuds/MadameMayorRM
Summary: After regaining their memories in Seattle, adult Henry and his family and new friends head home to Storybrooke. Regina is excited but also dreading seeing Emma again. Theirs is a complicated relationship and for the Mayor, her feelings haven't faded with time. Emma waits at the town line and who knows what waits beyond it. A SwanQueen Story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello my dears! I know it has been far too long and for that I am sorry. So many things happening in life...
> 
> Yes, I still plan on finishing the stories in progress but this is what my muse wanted to say. I hope you like it. Please note, I haven't seen the end of season 6 and only watched a few episodes of season 7. Any errors... well, it's fanfiction. Sue me, lol. This story is the ending a wish we could have as the series draws to a close. Unlikely but hope springs eternal.
> 
> This story is dedicated to my love, Teresa. You made me remember what it was like to love and be loved in return. There is no greater gift. I really like you. A lot.

Emma Swan Jones stood at the town line. In the distance she could see a caravan of cars approaching. Finally—after seventeen years—Henry was coming home to Storybrooke. She pretended that Regina returning with him wasn’t just as exciting.

 

She sighed heavily and shoved her hands into the back pockets of her tight blue jeans. She had put on a little weight since she’d seen them last. But she’d had a baby and grown a bit older, though her face barely showed it. That was certainly because of the magic inside her. Perpetual youth.

 

She had always assumed Regina had been vain and used a spell to stay looking young but the intervening years since they had last sat together in Granny’s having their standing Friday lunch had proved her wrong. Regina stayed young for the same reason Gold did. Magic was like a youth tonic.

 

Not that she was complaining. Especially not now.

 

She moved her hands from her jean pockets to her jacket pockets. That felt awkward so she dropped her arms beside her and shook them out, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She had tried wearing feminine things for years—dresses, florals and the like. Sometimes she still did. It was a residual from gaining Regina’s memories back when she and Henry had lived in New York. But more and more she had gone back to her so-called armor. Jeans, leather and boots. Now, watching the line of cars, a slithering snake on the horizon growing larger as it drew closer in the afternoon sun, she stood fingering the hem of her shirt under her faithful red leather jacket.

 

Tucking blonde hair behind her ear, Emma craned to see if she could make out anyone in the cars creeping along. She had spent an inordinate amount of time working to get her golden tresses just right for the homecoming. She’d tried it down, in a pony tail, half up/half down. Finally she had let it fall loose around her shoulders. Henry wouldn’t care how she styled her hair.

 

After the baby was born, she had worn it shorter so it was easier to handle. Killian hadn’t exactly been a natural with the little one and she hadn’t had a lot of time for things like curling her hair or wearing make-up or sleeping. But her hair had grown out a bit since then.  


_I wonder how she wears her hair now?_

 

After Henry had sped off on his motorcycle, headed for places unknown on his own adventure, she and Regina had both processed the crisis in different ways. Regina had taken up jogging. She said the running released enough endorphins to make her feel good and it helped clear her head. Emma, on the other hand, had handled the newly empty nest by stuffing it full of bear claws and grilled cheese sandwiches.

 

That was how she found herself with the mayor every afternoon running through town, out past the lake and back again. Regina teased her that running was sort of Emma’s thing. It had stung and the brunette had immediately apologized. She’d meant no harm.

 

But, regardless of that unintentional slip up, she had loved running with her friend. They talked some times. Other times they just ran along in silence. It was nice just being together. Emma felt like running now. Running hard and far away from here. But she stayed put. _That_ was her thing now. Staying.

 

Safely behind the shimmering border of magic, Emma knew the vagabonds headed her way couldn’t see her. When she’d gotten Henry’s message that they were back in this realm, living in Seattle and would be coming home with some new friends from the old world, Emma was a hurricane of emotion. She had so many questions and so many feelings about it all. A part of her had thought she may never see them again. And yet, here they were.

 

A dusty, gray Toyota Prius with a blue “Swyft” sticker on the front bumper rattled to a stop just beyond the iridescent bubble keeping her—and the town—secreted away from the world. The driver’s side door opened and Henry stepped out, stretching his back and shaking out his long legs.

 

Of course she knew he looked like this now—tall and rugged, muscular where once he had been a thin and awkward teenager. He had looked this way when she’d last seen him over ten years ago. But still, in her mind he was still that little boy knocking on her door with a determined smile and a story book in his arms. Seeing him like this was quite a shock.

 

He smiled across the hood of the small car as a woman with dark hair slipped out of the passenger side door. She was vaguely familiar. Ah, yes. She’d met her briefly once. Cinderella. In a moment, a small bundle of excited energy burst from the back seat on the passenger side as well. She hugged—Ella?--and dashed ran right toward the town line.

 

Emma watched her closely and cried out for her to stop. The little girl would be hurt if she tried to cross the magic barrier without her temporarily lifting it. But of course, they couldn’t hear her because of the invisible wall. She and Regina had created this particular barrier to be strong and impossible to cross from the outside without assistance in order to better secure their little town and its citizens. That was why Emma was here to meet them.

 

Though the girl couldn’t hear Emma’s warning, still she stopped short and turned suddenly back to the car. Someone else had stopped her. Emma followed the girl’s gaze and felt her heart leap into her throat.

 

_Regina._

 

The brunette had stepped from the driver’s side door of the Prius, apparently having ridden in the back seat from Seattle. Emma had a hard time imagining the powerful Mayor Mills being subjugated in such a way, even to their son. She was a take charge kind of woman. Definitely a driver, not a passenger in her own life.

 

Whatever Emma had expected Regina to be when she arrived home again, it hadn’t been this. She was mildly aware of her throat constricting and her palms becoming sweaty as she took the woman in. The young girl was still standing a foot or so away from the line, and Regina slipped past Henry toward her. Each step she took was a step Emma knew by heart, yet this wasn’t a Regina she knew.

 

Her hair was curly and free. She was wearing tight jeans, a black CBGB t-shirt and a leather jacket with short boots. Her demeanor was as confident as ever, but there was an edginess to her, a roughness that the refined Queen, the polished Mayor and even the relaxed real Regina lacked. Whatever had happened in the last ten years had changed Regina.

 

Not that she was complaining. Not at all.

 

~ (SQ) ~

 

Regina Mills closed her eyes behind her dark sunglasses and tried to relax. This had been the longest trip of her life. Henry had insisted driving cross country with everyone from Seattle in a merry little wagon train headed east would be both fun and educational for Lucy.

 

She wasn’t about to deny Lucy anything.

 

So for days they had been cramped in Henry’s Prius. She took advantage of every stop and stretched her legs. Henry accused her of stalling at the last pit stop though. She had hung around the snack machines, concentrating way too hard on her choices as if anyone would believe she wasn’t going to automatically buy Reese’s Cups and a bottle of water.

 

She wasn’t stalling. They had been within two hours of Storybrooke. What was the big rush? Once they got there, they’d be there. And they’d stay there. For good. Until some other magical emergency came along.

 

She wasn’t stalling.

 

Well… maybe a little.

 

On one hand, she was excited at the thought of going home. The fact that Storybrooke felt like home was a bit disturbing on some level but the truth was, she thought of it as home. She’d had some of her happiest years there. She had raised Henry there. She’d met Emma there.

 

_Emma._

 

Regina cleared her throat unnecessarily and resettled in the small back seat. Lucy had her earbuds in and for what seemed like the first time in days she was quietly occupying herself. She’d been chattering away, asking questions at every turn. Regina was happy to share these moments with her but the closer they came to home, the tighter her nerves were wound. Right now she felt like a spring about to pop.

 

She smiled secretly to herself. No, she felt like a child turning the crank on a jack-in-the-box, anticipating the moment the top popped open. Even though they knew it was coming, they still tensed and prepared as if some unknown thing was about to happen.

 

That’s just how she felt. She knew what to expect and somehow she was afraid of the unknown known. How would it be to come back home? Would her home be there? Was someone else living there? What about her clothes and possessions? What about her job? Would she be Mayor again? Or would she open another bar? Would the goodwill and relationships she had built still stand?

 

Regina sighed and looked out the window at the world whipping by. Jacinda was dozing in the front passenger seat. Henry was driving in silent contemplation. Her brown eyes focused out the front window at the endless road before them. She could feel magic in the air. It wouldn’t be long now.

 

“We are getting close.” She said quietly to her son.

 

“Should I stop?” Henry slowed the car.

 

“No. Keep going. I will tell you when.” They were relying on her to make sure they didn’t plow into the magic barrier she and Emma had erected years ago.

 

Closing her eyes again, Regina tried to fight off the thoughts demanding her attention. Why was it she had so quickly been willing to walk away from her life in Storybrooke? When Henry had sent a message summoning her, she had of course dropped everything and run to him. But then, with very little prompting, she had decided to stay. She hadn’t gone home for any of her things. She hadn’t considered her job. She hadn’t even thought to have anyone pick up her dry-cleaning, forward her mail or look after her cat, Stella.

 

In fairness, she wasn’t technically her cat. She was a scrawny stray Regina had fed out of pity. Could she help it if the cat liked it at her house? She had chosen the brunette to be her human.

 

The name had been Emma’s idea. At first Regina had wanted to call her something fluffy. Or silly. But Emma had insisted this feline was a Stella.

 

“ _It means star.” Emma whined. “See the little star shaped patch of white on her face?”_

 

“ _I am aware of what it means, Emma. I too have seen ’A Streetcar Named Desire.’” Regina poked her friend in the side and placed a dish of tuna on the patio for the creature. She was all black but for the white patch on her face that Regina had to admit looked a bit like a star. She stooped to rub the cat’s head. “Is your name Stella? Hmmm? Do you like that?”_

 

The cat had purred in response and had forever been Stella after that. Regina regretted the choice almost immediately though because every time Emma saw the little ball of fur she would bellow in her best Stanley Kowalski “STELLLAAAA!!!!” But even that had come to be endearing.

 

Regina frowned wondering about the fate of her little feline friend. She was an outside cat and wouldn’t come in even when she was invited so surely Stella had been okay without her. Or maybe Emma had taken her in.

 

She sighed deeply. She was avoiding the truth by worrying about the cat.

 

She knew, deep down, the reason she had been so cavalier about her life and belongings. She had tried telling herself for a long time that it wasn’t true but there came a point where lying to herself just seemed silly. So, sitting in her bar with her newly restored memories, sipping a glass of red wine and feeling helpless to change her situation since no one else seemed to remember anything yet, she had allowed herself to admit it.

 

She had walked away because of Emma.

 

It had been rough the years after Henry left. But she had taking up running as a distraction. Just her out on the road, her feet pounding the pavement. The silence had helped her sort through her feelings. Within six months Emma had asked if she could tag along. The blonde had been eating her way through her depression and had decided there had to be a healthier way to process it all. Running seemed a good fit for them both.

 

Regina had first noticed her eyes lingering too long on Emma in her extremely short running shorts late one summer evening. The sun was setting and it had been unusually hot out. Both of them were winded and sweaty. No genteel feminine glistening… they were both wet with sweat. They had stopped at a clearing in the woods to catch their collective breath and look at the violet and orange sky. Emma had stretched to loosen a cramping muscle and Regina’s eyes had tracked up her long legs without her permission.

 

They hadn’t run together the next day. Regina had felt ashamed and confused by her actions. It wasn’t that she was unaware of her attraction to the occasional woman. That had been a part of her since she was a teenager and first noticing beauty in the world. It wasn’t even that she had never noticed that Emma was an attractive woman. Anyone with a pulse could see it.

 

Regina was confused by her sudden visceral reaction to the other woman. She was ashamed of herself for letting her eyes linger as if Emma were some object to ogle and not her close, intimate friend. She was afraid too. Afraid of losing her because she was lonely and emotional about Henry and coming down off the stresses of the last decade. At least that’s what she told herself until she believed it was true.

 

But sitting in the bar that night, she knew it was more than lingering glances. She knew that friendships could be—and were—close without including sexual dreams, racing pulses and intense emotions. However, she also knew the things she felt for Emma were not the result of close friendship.

 

Regina moved again in her seat, uncomfortable with the memory. Perhaps more uncomfortable still with the larger truth she was trying to keep at bay. It wasn’t just her attraction to Emma that had caused her to remain in the forest with their son.

 

She had lived seven years knowing she wanted more from Emma than friendship. She had been able to ignore, push aside and deny those feelings. She had pined and drank way too much. She had taken cold showers regularly. She had contented herself with the daily runs, weekly lunches, holidays together, phone calls, texts and the like. She had endured it and made her peace with the reality that Emma was never going to be anything more than her friend and co-parent.

 

So now, in Henry’s Prius, just minutes from seeing Emma again, Regina let her truth free to settle over her. She had left Storybrooke because of Emma.

 

And the baby.

 

Regina Mills, former Evil Queen who struck fear in the hearts of millions… powerful sorceress… capable and successful Mayor… mother… She had run from a baby. A tiny, pink, screaming baby.

 

No. It wasn’t the baby that made her abandon her life without a second thought. It was the image of Emma and that filthy pirate raising it. That was too much for her to endure. She could watch Emma being loved by another. That was hard but doable. She would take the moments and the memories and know that if anything ever happened to the pirate—if the time ever came when Emma realized she was too good for him—Regina would be there.

 

But a baby? It was beyond even her ability to endure pain to watch Emma raise a child with anyone but her. Regina knew— _knew—_ that she would be jealous, resentful and broken to have a ringside seat to the Jones family domesticity. All the worst parts of herself would rise and she wasn’t ready or willing to live with that. It wasn’t fair. Not to her. Not to Emma. Not to that innocent child. So she had run.

 

“Henry, stop. It’s right ahead.” Regina was glad to leave her thoughts even if that meant she had to see the reality in a few moments.

 

Henry stopped the car and got out, stretching his back and long legs. The passenger side door opened and Jacinda got out too, smiling across the car at her husband. “So this is it, huh,” she said.

 

“Yep. Wont’ be long now. You’re gonna love it. I can’t wait to show you everything.” Henry was talking to her and not watching Lucy. The girl had jumped from the car in her excitement and dashed to the town line.

 

“Lucy! Stop!” Regina cried as she jerked off her sunglasses and pulled free of the confining back seat.

 

The girl stopped and looked back in shock. “What’s wrong, Nana?”

 

Regina would never get tired of hearing that… or used to hearing it. “It’s dangerous. You mustn’t get too close until the spell is lifted.” The brunette walked toward her granddaughter and the town line. Lucy stepped back toward her parents and watched with curious eyes as Regina stepped closer still to some invisible danger.

 

Regina knew Emma was there. She didn’t need to see her to know. She could feel her magic, taste it in the back of her throat. She shuddered at the sensation. It was as familiar as her own magic and yet still unique and surprising. She could tell already Emma had improved and matured in her magic practice. A tiny swell of pride at that thought began to rise.

 

She stepped to the place she felt Emma the most intensely and smiled at nothing.

 

_Hello, Emma…_

 

~ (SQ) ~

 

Emma felt the smile slice through her. She didn’t understand fully why seeing Regina felt like seeing the sun for the first time after a long, dark winter, but it did. Warm and inviting, light on her skin. She couldn’t help but smiled in return.

 

Regina was inches away from her now. The brunette nodded, knowing Emma would see and understand. Then she raised her hands and Emma mirrored her, letting her green eyes drift closed. She concentrated and let her magic flow from her hands. In a moment, the veil was lifted and she opened her eyes, finding herself staring into brown orbs that danced with the dying light of the setting sun.

 

“Hi.” Emma’s voice was soft and full of emotion.

 

Regina smiled again. “Hi.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am super excited about this update and this story in general. I hope you are too.
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who is reading. Thanks to those sharing, commenting and following the story. My muse is quite inspired by your thoughts. Let me know if you like this one too.
> 
> It goes without saying that I do not own anything related to OUAT and am only borrowing these characters.

 

Regina sat on the chaise lounge in her bedroom. This room had been her secret haven for over 40 years before she had gone on her adventure with Henry. And now, it felt like she didn't belong anymore. It was hers. The things still belonged to her. But it felt distant… from another life.

She had been surprised to find the house in such good condition when she finally arrived there. The yard and exterior of the home were perfection. Somehow, impossibly, Stella had met her with a purr and a butt of her head against Regina's leg.

She had entered the house and found everything as she left it. Though the harder she looked, the longer she examined, the more she noticed microscopic differences. Pillows in the wrong place, dishes in the drainer she hadn't left there, tchotchkes moved from the place they had belonged for decades.

No matter. She hadn't let these small things bother her. Maybe her memory was finally growing faulty. It was when she noted that the pantry and refrigerator were stocked with her favorite things that she realized someone had prepared the home for her return.

_Emma._

Of course it had been Emma. She was the only one who could enter the house without Regina's invitation. After so many villains in such short succession after Emma arrived in town, Regina had cast a protection spell over the house that would prevent anyone from entering unless she invited them. The only exceptions of course were Henry and Emma.

The brunette stood and headed toward the en suite. She didn't want to think about Emma. She had less than an hour before she was to meet her family at Granny's for a small "welcome home" dinner. But that was time enough for a hot shower. That might clear her mind of the blonde she had barely spoken to after saying "hi" at the town line.

~ (SQ) ~

" _Hi." Emma's voice was soft and full of emotion._

_Regina smiled again. "Hi."_

_Green eyes locked onto brown for the first time in a decade and Emma couldn't move. She couldn't look away. She wanted to say something. She wanted to do something. Anything. But she couldn't. She was frozen—stuck to this spot and this moment._

_And the worst part was she wasn't sure what was happening to her or why._

_Simply saying hi had transported her momentarily to the first time she had met Regina. There on the walk in front of the Mifflin Street house, with Henry defiantly glaring at his other mother. She hadn't been able to say anything else then either. Just "hi" like an idiot._

_She noted curiously as she continued to stare into eyes the color of dark chocolate, melting from some hidden heat, that the other woman wasn't making any move to look away either. But that wasn't new. In fact, long, deep eye contact, unbroken by words, was commonplace between them once. When had that stopped? Ah, yes—when she began seeing Killian with earnest. But why?_

_Before Emma could follow that rabbit too far, she heard her son's voice calling and she finally looked away, feeling the connection severed all the way to her bones._

" _Ma!" Henry nearly knocked her over with his affectionate hug. "I missed you so much!"_

_He squeezed her for a long moment before pulling back suddenly and motioning to Cinderella and the little girl. They drew nearer and from the corner of her eye, Emma watched as Regina backed away, giving them space. But those dark eyes never wavered from watching._

_He introduced his little family, his wife Jacinda and daughter Lucy. Tears filled Emma's eyes at the realization that she was a grandmother. She held both Jacinda and Lucy in a tight embrace, one Henry joined, encircling them all with his long arms._

_A moment later, he'd reached a long arm out for Regina and pulled her into the group hug. Emma felt fresh tears rush to her eyes as the brunette's small arm slipped hesitantly around her waist. Now they shared two children. A son and a granddaughter._

_Emma sobbed. Regina's hesitation disappeared and her arm tightened._

~ (SQ) ~

Regina, wrapped in a soft towel, tiptoed quickly across the room to her cell phone. It had started ringing before she had even gotten out of her bath. She glanced at the screen. It was Henry.

"Hey Mom." There was a racket in the background that faded as if Henry was walking to a quieter place. A door clicked and the noise ceased. "You ok?"

Regina held the phone between her shoulder and face and started opening drawers looking for something to wear. She wasn't sure which version of her would go to dinner tonight. Roni? Mayor Mills? Some hybrid of the two? "I've only been away from you for a few hours. But thank you for checking on me." She paused and he said nothing. "I'm fine. How are things with you? Has Snow stopped fawning over Lucy yet?"

After the very long group hug, Regina had devised a plan. She had needed some space and a chance to clear her head. So, she had suggested Henry, Jacinda and Lucy go with Emma. They were going to stop in to see Snow and Charming before meeting up at Granny's. The next day, they would do a more formal excursion around town to show Lucy and her mom Storybrooke.

Meanwhile, Regina, with Zelena's help, planned to get the newcomers settled someplace for the night. Some decided to stay at the B&B. Alice, Robin and Rogers joined Zelena at her house. A few others just wanted to have some time to themselves and opted to camp out in the woods. In a matter of little more than an hour, Regina had been able to slip away to her home.

"Yeah, Gram has been hugging her and crying off and on for the last forty-five minutes. I feel bad for Lucy but… I gotta admit it is sorta funny." Henry chuckled and Regina couldn't help but join him. But then, he sighed and spoke again, suddenly serious. "Mom… are you okay?"

Regina was quiet a moment. "You always were an intuitive little boy," she smiled around the words and the memory they conjured of his five year old arms encircling her neck with a hug just when she needed it. "I am… I'm ok. I'm tired from the drive and it will take some time adjusting to this life again."

"Really, Mom?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Yes, really. Now, unless you are purposely trying to have me make a late entrance to dinner, I have to go. I need to get ready."

There was another quiet sigh on the other end of the line. "I know something is up. But, I'm willing to let it go. For now. See you in a few. Love you, Mom."

"I love you, Henry."

The call ended and Regina sat heavily on the end of her bed, dropping her head in her hands. Here only a few hours and already Henry knew something was wrong. That wouldn't do. She would have to try harder to be normal.

_Well, that's a great plan, Regina. Conceal, don't feel._

She shook herself and stood, letting the towel drop on the floor. She examined her body in the mirror across the room. Despite time passing, she still looked young and beautiful. She smoothed her hands across her tummy and under her still perky breasts.

_Thank the gods for magic._

Stepping into her closet, she let her fingers slip across her clothes, feeling the rich fabrics. Each outfit made her think of different stages of her life in Storybrooke. She stopped on one and tilted her head to the side. This one always made her feel powerful. And if she needed anything tonight, it was to feel powerful.

She smiled mischievously, scolding herself for her thoughts but selecting the outfit anyway.

_Powerful. And sexy._

~ (SQ) ~

Emma stood at the end of the counter in Granny's Diner closest to the door. What had started as a small dinner for the family, a time to just be together, had turned into something much larger. The place was packed. It seemed everyone wanted to welcome home the Mills clan.

Someone had fashioned a sign and hung it behind the counter. Emma squinted at it. It looked incredibly similar to the one that had been hung first for her mother and then for the two of them when they returned from the Enchanted Forest long ago. Surely it wasn't the same one with new names.

Surely.

"What's new pussycat?" Ruby hip-checked her friend as she rounded the bar and laid out some additional serving spoons. The counter was lined with both Granny's fare and a potluck style buffet from excited friends.

Emma smiled distractedly. Regina still hadn't arrived. "Oh, you know. My kid came back after 17 years with a sweet wife and made me a grandma."

Ruby offered a wide smile, her white teeth gleaming and reminding Emma of the approaching wolf's time. "And his other mother? Where is she?"

"Um, not sure. Henry said she was running late when he talked to her." Emma tugged nervously at her sweater. Why had she worn this? It wasn't flattering at all.

_Who are you trying to impress, Swan?_

"I see. Well, she always did like to make an entrance. I'm sure she will be along just before it becomes rude to stay away a minute longer." Ruby passed by Emma again, around the counter and into the kitchen. Emma just caught a glimpse of Dorothy in the kitchen as the door swung closed.

When Granny finally decided to retire and enjoy her life a few years ago, Ruby and Dorothy had come home from Oz and taken over the diner. The menu changed a little but not much else. It was as comforting as an old blanket to settle into the corner booth and order without looking at the menu. Emma had learned to love the routine.

The sound of the little bell above the door tinkling drew Emma's attention back from the kitchen.

"Sorry I'm late." Regina stepped in with a smirk.

A smile that rivaled the sun spread across the blonde's face. Her friend, clearly having been given a heads-up that this party had expanded far beyond family time, was dressed to kill. Her hair was still hanging in curls that Emma was definitely falling in love with, although she had clearly made an effort to get them just so for the occasion. It wasn't her usual sleek look but it wasn't the edgy curls from the town line earlier that day either.

Emma glanced quickly from her head to toe and again regretted her decision to wear this frumpy sweater and skirt. She looked like her mother. And Regina looked like walking seduction.

Hot coffee orbs glanced around the room and finally fell on Emma. Regina nodded her acknowledgment and let her eyes drift lower before looking away again. Snow appeared and enclosed the woman in an embrace all while Emma looked on. She sat on a stool, suddenly feeling lightheaded. Strange day. Twice she'd had a racing pulse at the sight of her friend.

Emma picked up her mug of beer and tried to inconspicuously drink in Regina's outfit more thoroughly. It was the same one she had worn that day they had been trapped inside the mirror by the Queen's evil twin.

_Two of her._

Emma shook the thought away. It wasn't ok to objectify anyone. Even if they looked as perfectly delicious as Regina did right now. Red corset vest, fitted black slacks and blazer, simple necklace drawing the eye to her cleavage, and oh my goddess, those fuck-me heels.

"How long do we have to stay at this, Swan?"

Emma was pulled violently from her thoughts by her husband's voice in her ear. He had been a petulant child all day, knowing he wouldn't command all her attention. She felt her cheeks flush red, partly from irritation and partly from embarrassment at her ogling Regina.

"We have to stay until it is over," she said through gritted teeth, trying to smile in case anyone looked their way. "My son hasn't been home in nearly twenty years. I don't think it will kill you to hang around a couple hours while we celebrate his return."

Killian scoffed. " _His_  return, indeed."

"What does that mean?" Emma asked, her smiling façade slipping.

"Nothing, love. I just notice everyone's eyes are on her majesty… including yours." And with that he staggered away, clapping his hand on her father's shoulder and joining in the conversation with a toothy grin as if nothing at all had transpired between them.

Emma stared after him, wondering what he meant and if she had been obvious in her staring at Regina. She'd ask him tonight in the privacy of their home. That would be the appropriate place for a married couple to argue.

She sighed and sipped her beer again. Killian was laughing too loudly and her father was trying to quiet him without seeming obvious. He was so embarrassing sometimes. Especially when he was drinking and he seemed to do that more and more lately.

They had been happy once. Of course they had. But it had been short lived. He was demanding and jealous and controlling. How hadn't she noticed that before they married? Had anyone else noticed it? Why hadn't they spoken up.

_To be honest, you are too good for him._

That's what Regina had said in the hellscape version of Granny's when they had chased Killian into the underworld. Maybe someone had tried to warn her about him and she hadn't listened. But she loved him. Sort of. And this was the sort of thing fairytale people did, right? They had romances with people who didn't fit the story and ended up living happily ever after.

The princess married a shepherd. The beauty fell in love with the beast. So she married the villain who had changed. Wasn't that how this worked?

"Hello, Emma."

A bolt of lightning sped from the base of Emma's spine up and out at the sound of the much too close voice. She turned her flushed face toward her friend.

"Hey."

"I thought this was going to be a small, family affair," Regina smirked and took the blonde's beer, downing the last swallow. "I'm gonna need something stronger than this to get through tonight."

"I thought Henry told you it was a party now," Emma said, standing from the stool and leading Regina to the area designated the home of libations in the corner near the jukebox. "Jessie's Girl" grew louder the closer they got.

"No, no one told me. Why would you think that?" Regina took a tumbler with two fingers of whiskey and nodded her thanks to a smiling young woman she recognized vaguely.

"Because you look—" Emma stopped herself a moment too late.

Regina leveled a sexy smirk at her and purred, "Because I look what, Miss Swan?"

Something Emma hadn't felt in a very long time began to uncurl inside her, like a clenched fist finally opening, fresh blood causing tired fingers to tingle with life. A wicked grin settled over her pink lips and Emma felt confident and flirtatious words racing to the tip of her tongue.

"That's Mrs. Jones, your majesty. Or have you forgotten this is my wife?"

~ (SQ) ~

Regina hadn't meant to flirt. She hadn't. But the interruption—the intrusion—of the clearly inebriated pirate caused a bitter and boiling heat to fill her belly.

"Hello,  _Killian_ ," she spat the words with enough venom that several revelers nearby stepped away.

Hook swept his arm wide in an exaggerated bow. "Your royal highness. So nice of you to remember my name since you've so obviously forgotten my wife's."

"Killian, don't," Emma tried to intervene. She knew when he reached this level of drunkenness he was at his cruelest and would certainly create a scene.

He grabbed her wrist and jerked her close, causing her to stumble. "Don't what, love? I'm only saying hello to our Queen."

For the first time in a long time, Regina felt unrestrained magic race to her fingertips. An acid taste danced in the back of her throat. She had learned with time to endure and ignore this man, but in the time she'd been away she had forgotten.

"Is everything alright?" Henry's presence was immediately calming as he placed a gentle hand on Regina's arm. Her magic retreated and she forced a smile.

"Perfectly. Your mother and I were just getting a drink and Killian came over to say hello." Regina's nostrils flared as she tried to keep her tone even. How… why had things escalated like that?

Henry gazed deep into her eyes and she could see his questions though she knew he wouldn't give them voice. At least not here, with an audience. She knew, like it or not, he would be asking her again if she was ok and she wasn't sure the answer to that question.

As if on cue, and oblivious to what was going on in this corner of the diner, Lucy appeared at her father's side with a bright smile. "Nana! I thought you would never get here!"

The girl flung her arms around Regina's waist and squeezed her tight. If the fire of rage had lived in her a moment ago, it was completely erased now and replaced with the gentle warmth of love. "Well, sometimes I like to make an entrance." Regina wrinkled her nose and winked at her granddaughter. "Have you had a good evening? I want to hear all about visiting your Gram."

Lucy shrugged lightly. "She wouldn't stop hugging me and crying but other than that, I like her. And my new... grandma? Mimi?" Lucy tried the words out and looked curiously at Emma. "I still haven't decided what to call you, but I will."

Regina looked at Emma, her face was red and she was still being held tightly by the pirate. But when she looked at Lucy, there was nothing but love in her green eyes. "Well, you just keep trying them. You'll find one you like." Emma looked up at Regina then and something passed between them as it so often did. Regina was afraid to name it and she was sure Emma never would.

"Aye, little tyke. What have you done with my daughter? Your grandfather said you two had been playing, thick as thieves, all day." Hook finally released Emma and bent at the waist to be closer to Lucy's eye level.

_Daughter…_

Regina hadn't even asked about Emma's child since she had arrived. Shame flushed her face. Emma was her best friend and somewhere she had a daughter.

Lucy thumbed over her shoulder toward the dessert table. "She's with Gram. She wanted something sweet."

Curious dark eyes turned in the direction of the desserts. She saw Snow reaching for a large chocolate cookie, but no child. Then Dr. Hopper stepped away and revealed her standing with wide green eyes, looking at the abundance of sweets.

She was small for her age, just as Henry had been. Her hair hung in long blonde curls down her back. She had a smattering of freckles across her porcelain face. She was just slightly older than Lucy, perhaps a year, but she looked younger, reaching to accept the cookie Snow had selected.

Suddenly, as if feeling Regina's gaze, she looked up with a precocious smile. She turned to Snow and said something and Snow's eyes went to Regina too. Smiling, she looked at the girl and said Regina knew not what and they two started across the room toward them.

Regina's heart was pumping hard but slowly in her chest. Each step the girl took… each contraction of the muscle in her chest that had once been full of blackness and death… each moment that passed in slow motion as the girl approached, Regina felt any worry of anxiety or bitterness slipping away. How had she thought she couldn't live with this child in her life?

In a moment, the girl was standing shyly before her, Snow's hands on her shoulders, propelling her forward. The girl handed Emma her cookie and looked to her mother for a confirming nod. Receiving it, she wiped the crumbs from her dress and curtsied deeply.

"Your majesty." Her voice was raspy and strong, not at all what Regina had expected. Yet somehow, it suited her.

Regina returned her curtsy. "Hello, Princess."

Snow's laughter made them both stand. "She's been practicing her curtsy since she heard you were coming home. She's been excited to meet you. Haven't you?"

The girl blushed. "Aww, Gram. You're embarrassing me."

With a small chuckle, Regina reached out tugged the ends of blonde curls gently. "You're Gram has a special talent for embarrassing people, dear. Did you know I met her when she was about your age?"

"Yes," she said, her face becoming solemn. "I've heard all about that. You are still our friend, aren't you?"

A slight sting raced through Regina's heart. Had they told her about how she had tried to murder them all? It would only be fair for them to tell it. It was the truth and even a child deserved to know where they came from.

"Well, I am Gram's friend. And I am your mother's best friend. But I am not your friend." Regina shrugged, feigning disinterest.

The girl frowned. "Why aren't you my friend?"

Regina sucked her teeth, making a tsking sound. "It is hard to be friends when you haven't even introduced yourself." The brunette extended her hand. "My name is Regina Mills."

Catching on to the game, the girl smiled broadly and shook Regina's hand. "Pleased to meet you. My name is Elena Jones."

If music was playing, Regina could no longer hear it. If the child went on speaking, she was unaware. The color drained from her face and she felt Henry's arm steady her. If he asked her if she was alright, she didn't hear him. The only thing she heard was one word.

_Elena_.

Gaining her wits again, brown eyes, glistening with tears looked up at Emma, questioning. The blonde reached out a hand but didn't touch her.

"Regina—"

"Excuse me, everyone. I'm suddenly not feeling well. I think I need some air." Regina turned and raced out the front door of the diner and down the steps.

"I wonder what's the matter with her?" Henry made to head after his mother but Emma stopped him.

"No, Henry. Let me."

~ (SQ) ~

Emma hopped down the few steps from Granny's to the walk in front of it. How many times had she chased Regina out of the diner like this? The brunette was standing at the archway, nearly to the street. Her hands were on her hips and her head was tilted skyward.

"Regina?" Emma hated the shaking in her voice.

"You know, the stars are different here?" Regina's voice was thick with emotion that did not match her words.

Emma drew closer and glanced up. "I'm sorry, what?"

"The stars. They are different here. I spent a lot of time in the woods with Henry while we were in the other realm. It had been so long since I'd seen any sky that wasn't over Storybrooke, I had forgotten how beautiful it was. But the stars… the constellations… they are different here."

The blonde was incredibly confused but she knew better than to press when Regina was like this. She could feel the energy coming off her in waves. So she stood closer than was necessary and looked more purposefully into the night sky.

"See," Regina pointed out a grouping of stars, "That is the Pleiades—the seven sisters. I look for them every night, even when I know they won't be visible. But you can't find them in the sky outside of this world." Brown eyes, no longer wet with tears, looked at Emma. "Doesn't that make you feel incredibly small, Emma? Knowing that we occupy such a tiny and finite place in the universe while so many others live equally tiny lives all around us? Billions on this planet alone."

Emma watched as Regina looked back at the sky. The brunette sighed deeply, as if making a decision. "I think I need to go home now. Please tell Henry and make my apologies."

"Regina, please. We—" Emma tried to stop her, to talk to her… to explain.

"No, Emma. If ever I learned anything as Queen, it was the art of making an entrance and knowing when it is time to leave." The look in her eyes told Emma to let it go. "Goodnight, Emma. Your daughter is—" emotion strangled her voice. "She's beautiful. Like her mother."

And like that, in a cloud of purple, she was gone.

"Dammit." Emma whispered into the night. "Dammit!" She shouted at the sky.

She had really fucked that up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Soooo... this happened. I hope you like it.
> 
> I will not be updating next week unless a miracle happens as I will be out of town. But I will update as soon as I can.
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know how you like it.

_2:47 AM_

Regina sighed and tried closing her eyes again. The blue glow of the alarm clock seemed as bright as the noonday sun to her. She had been in bed, staring at the ceiling for hours. Try as she might, she hadn't been able to fall asleep.

When she left Granny's, she had poured herself a tumbler of cider, built a fire and sat in her study thinking. Over and over she had rehearsed the events of the night. Getting dressed, running late, talking with Snow, and approaching Emma. That's when things had gone south.

_Hook._

Gods, how she despised the pirate. It was more than the fact that he had been Emma's choice. It stretched back much further than that. She deliberately avoided the memory of him towering over her, helpless without her magic and strapped to that table, his hook scraping across the skin from her throat to the top of her blouse and down between her breasts. Why had she let that go?

Flipping onto her side, Regina punched her pillow harder than was necessary to fluff it and closed her eyes again. Still, her mind supplied the image of Emma's child, so petite and beautiful, an innocence to her that was surprising considering her parentage, making her way to Regina. She looked so much like Emma it would be easy to forget she had any connection to that overgrown man-baby at all.

Brown eyes opened again and Regina sat up with a huff. It was pointless to continue trying to sleep. She stood and made her way to her closet, slipping on her old running shoes. She knew she couldn't rest until she asked the question that had been burning her tongue all night.

_Why?_

~ (SQ) ~

_3:05 AM_

Emma eyed the grandfather clock, took her feet off the coffee table and stretched. She had been sitting here all night, a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses on the table in front of her, waiting for Regina. She rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands and shook her head at herself. Clearly she had misjudged the situation. Or else Regina had really changed in the last decade.

Whenever they fought in the past, or something needed to be hashed out, one or the other of them had always come knocking on the door—even in the middle of the night. The blonde had considered going over to the Mifflin Street house but she knew this was something that had to be handled on Regina's time table. So she had waited for a knock that never came.

Standing, Emma waved her hand over the dying embers in the fireplace, snuffing them out with magic. She stopped long enough to straighten a picture of Henry as a boy on the hearth next to one of Elena. Behind them both, as if hidden away, a frame held a candid shot of Henry, Regina and Emma at his high school graduation. She let a finger trace lightly over the three faces and sighed. It seemed so long ago, and really, it had been.

Turning away, Emma reached for the bottle and shot glasses, the clinking sound joining the ticking clock as the only noise in the house. She headed to the kitchen to put them away, wondering about the brunette. Maybe Regina would feel like talking tomorrow when they took Lucy and Jacinda around town. Maybe this would be ok.

A short, sharp knock sounded on the front door just as Emma stepped past it. She jumped, nearly dropping the things in her hands. She tucked the bottle under her right arm to free up her left hand and took a deep breath. She knew exactly who was on the other side of the door. And if the scent of magic in the air was any indication, the visitor was in no mood to be kept waiting… even in the middle of the night.

~ (SQ) ~

Regina had been standing at the door for at least five minutes wondering what she was thinking. Dressed in her gray silk pajamas, battered running shoes sans socks, and an unbuttoned and unbelted tan overcoat, she wasn't exactly dressed for confrontation. Plus, what was she going to say if the pirate answered the door.

No, this was a bad idea. She would just leave and they could talk tomorrow. Maybe when they met up for the town tour? This would be ok. It had to be ok. She couldn't live in this town without it being ok.

Impulsively, she knocked. One, sharp rap of her knuckles against the wood and she waited. They were doing this… tonight.

Almost instantly, the door opened. Emma was less surprised to see Regina than the brunette had expected. Dressed in plaid, flannel pajamas and her sock feet, Emma appeared to be ready for bed. But, in one hand she held two shot glasses, a bottle of something tucked under her arm. With the other hand she held the door. Her face looked tired, her eyes red, her hair in a messy bun.

"I'd just about given up on you and started to bed," Emma said, turning away from the door and heading toward the living room.

Regina took the blonde's retreating form as an invitation to enter and came in, closing the door gently with a near-silent click. She glanced warily toward the stairs, wondering if the other Jones' were sleeping above them.

She whispered, "Can we go someplace else and talk?"

Emma followed her gaze toward the stairs and flopped down in the same worn chair she had been in all night. "No need. Nobody's here but us." At Regina's curious expression she explained, "The girls wanted to stay at mom's, Henry and Jacinda wanted some time alone and stayed at Granny's…"

Regina watched as Emma opened the bottle she now knew was tequila and poured a shot for each of them. The Queen stayed put in the foyer, waiting to hear about one more person before she sat down. "And the one-handed wonder?"

Emma barked out a laugh. "God, I've missed your snark. No one insults him better than you." She patted the end of the sofa closest to her, indicating Regina should sit. "Don't worry, he isn't here either. He's on the Jolly Roger. We had a slight disagreement earlier and he decided to sleep there. Come sit with me."

Glancing again toward the stairs, Regina slipped over to the sofa. She wasn't afraid of another interaction with Hook—not at all. But she didn't come here to fight with him. She came to talk to Emma. She felt better about her decision to come knowing he was gone.

The room was damp without a fire, but the smell of one having recently been put out was comforting. Had Emma just been sitting here all night? Regina sat down after another cushion-pat from Emma. She did not remove her coat, instead drawing it closer around her. Dampness was giving way to a chill.

"Are you cold?" Emma snapped her fingers and a warm fire roared to life. Regina bit back a smile at how well the blonde was doing magically. She had no right to feel proud, but she did.

"Thank you." Regina muttered, letting go of the coat but still not removing it.

Suddenly her question, her reason for coming over in the middle of the night was hard to ask. She glanced at Emma and green eyes were already watching her. As they sat staring, searching each other, probing deep as they so often did, the brunette realized this was the first time she had been alone with Emma in over ten years.

Her question could wait a few minutes more.

It was Emma who finally looked away. She downed her shot and Regina got the sense it wasn't her first tonight. She wasn't drunk, but certainly nearing tipsy. Regina took her shot and stood. That was enough drinking for tonight.

"What was the disagreement about?" Regina asked over her shoulder as she picked up the empty shot glasses and the bottle and carried them into the kitchen.

~ (SQ) ~

Emma watched her as she slipped into the kitchen. The belt on her overcoat was hanging low on one side. The blonde thought idly about pulling the other side to even them up but that made her uncomfortable after what Killian had said.

"So what was it?" Regina asked, returning to the living room and sitting, still in her coat.

_You._

Emma rubbed her hands down the front of her thighs, drying a clammy feeling that seemed to spring out of nowhere. It had been a while since she and Killian had fought like this. Years, in fact and that had been about Regina too. But tonight was different. Emma had fought back.

~ (SQ) ~

_"You embarrassed me tonight," Killian pouted._

_"I embarrassed you!? Oh that's rich! You acted like an ass." Emma kicked off her shoes and slammed her purse down on the entryway table. "How the hell did I embarrass you!"_

_She was glad Elena and Lucy had been such fast friends and wanted to stay with her mother. Her daughter didn't need to pretend not to hear them fighting one more time. It wasn't the life Emma had envisioned for either of them._

_"With Regina," Hook forced through gritted teeth. "Will I never be rid of that witch?" He reached for a flask of rum inside his jacket. All these years and he still dressed like a cross between a pirate and an emo band front man._

_"Regina?" Emma was honestly perplexed as to how she had embarrassed him with Regina. "By what? Talking to her?"_

_"Talking? Sure." Sarcasm was heavy in his voice. Unexpectedly, he came close and grabbed her upper arm hard, his voice an angry whisper near her ear. "What happened between the two of you before she left is in the past now and I have chosen to forget it. But I won't just sit here and let it happen again. You belong to me, Swan."_

_Emma jerked away and shoved him back. "Keep your hand off me! I don't 'belong' to you or to anyone else for that matter." She was so furious her skin burned. "God, you are such an ass sometimes. And I honestly don't know what you are implying happened between me and Regina but you are way off base."_

_Laughter burst from him like a water main erupting—an angry, seething flood without mirth. "What sort of fool do you take me for, Emma? Do you think I can't see—hell, that everyone in this godforsaken place can't see how you look at her? How she looks at you?"_

_Emma was a hurricane of confusion and rage. "I don't know what you are talking about. Regina is my friend and nothing more."_

_"Right." He stepped closer again but her glare prevented him from touching her so he backed away, casting an equally hateful look. He studied her and laughed once more. "My god, you really are that stupid aren't you? Nothing going on in that pretty blonde head of yours?"_

_"Killian—"_

_"Though I shouldn't be surprised, should I? You never could see what was right in front of your face. Too blind to see that…" He paused, weighing his words and finding one that tasted properly like his sour disgust. "… that cunt is in love with you and that you—"_

_Emma's open palm made contact with his face and the sound of it filled the room. "Get out of my house."_

_Hook rubbed his reddening cheek. "Your house? This is as much mine as yours, love. I'm not going—"_

_"Get the fuck out of my house!" Emma screamed as a white glow rushed to her finger tips on instinct, chasing her rage._

_"Alright. I'll go. But this isn't over." He jerked open the door and looked back in disgust. "You'll be sorry."_

~ (SQ) ~

Emma shrugged, forming an answer to Regina's query. "It was over religious differences."

At Regina's curious gaze she went on. "He thinks he's God and I don't."

A smile tugged at full lips and Regina nodded. "Ahh, I see. On that point, we agree."

The blonde glanced back toward the kitchen. "I thought we'd have more than one shot, Gina. Are you turning into a lightweight?"

"No, dear, I am not. However, whether from my cursed memories as a bartender or just knowing you so well, I would guess you have already had a few before I got here. I think that is enough for tonight."

Green eyes sparkled with interest at the mention of her bar. "Oh! Henry said you owned a bar and your cursed name was Roni! I'd have loved to see that. Did you ever—"

"Why did you name her Elena?" Regina's question slammed into Emma unexpected and heavy.

~ (SQ) ~

Regina sat waiting, staring at Emma with a blank and emotionless expression. She had used this mask before and it felt comfortable and unnatural all at once. She didn't want Emma to know what she was feeling.

The blonde, for her part, seemed knocked off balance by Regina's words. Surely she had known it was coming. But she still just sat, mouth slightly open, blinking rapidly, eyes darting about as if the answer were lurking in some dark corner.

"Why, Emma?" Regina prompted again. "Of all the names in the world, why this one? Or have you forgotten what it means to me?"

That snapped the blonde back to reality. "Forgotten? No! Of course not. I could never…"

~ (SQ) ~

_Regina stretched her neck by tilting her head from side to side and then front and back. It was stiff from sitting at her desk all day. She had been ignoring it, but that seemed impossible now._

_"Neck bothering you again?" Emma sat down her wine glass and moved around behind the brunette. Her hands were reaching when Regina leaned away._

_"It's fine, Em. You don't have to—"_

_"Let me heal you, woman." Emma laughed, her cheeks pink presumably from the wine they'd been drinking. Her warm hands made contact with Regina's bare skin and sent a shiver down her spine._

_She hadn't wanted Emma to massage her. Not after the way it had affected Regina the last time. But it was pointless to resist. So she relaxed and closed her eyes and tried not to wish this massage meant something more than it actually did._

_This was the first girl's night they had had in months. When it started, when Henry was in high school, they had faithfully gotten together once a month. Over time it was every month or so, then every few months, then it stopped almost completely._

_Emma had come marching into the mayor's office one afternoon, her heavy boots as graceful as an elephant ballerina that day, and insisted they do better. She missed female companionship and Regina was her number one girl. How could Regina refuse?_

_So they had done better. And it went on like that for about a year before they slacked off again. Tonight was their second attempt at this girl's night, having been rescheduled once already. So, stiff neck, head ache, late meeting, disaster-natural or supernatural… nothing was stopping them from drinking wine and drinking each other in._

_"Is this helping?" Emma said quietly as she kneaded the soft plane of Regina's neck and shoulders._

_The brunette bit back a moan as nimble fingers worked loose the knots. She nodded near imperceptibly and concentrated on the tiny path of fire everywhere Emma touched. "It's helping."_

_"Good."_

_Regina could hear her smile without seeing it._

_"Did I tell you we have an appointment with a doctor in Boston Monday?"_

_"We?" Regina said, not sure to whom Emma was referring._

_"Me and Killian. There is still no real explanation as to why I haven't been able to get pregnant. I know I am technically older than I would like to be for having another kid, but magic works wonders, amiright?"_

_Regina stiffened at the words. Any pleasure she had derived from the impromptu massage faded and a bitter taste slid across her tongue. She pulled free from Emma and reached for her wine to erase it._

_"I see. And will the doctor exam him as well as you?" If Emma noticed the change in Regina, she said nothing of it. "Because my money is on his 300 year old seed as the culprit, not you."_

_Emma wrinkled her nose. "Eww. I did not need that in my head."_

_Regina shrugged. "You married him."_

_A long sigh sounded from behind her and Emma came around and sat beside her again. They both were dressed in casual clothes and sock feet and had forgone any plans to go out in favor of wine and a nice fruit and cheese tray Regina had literally pulled out of thin air._

_"Be nice."_

_Regina huffed and took another drink of her wine. She knew she shouldn't push it so she changed the conversation to something they could both agree on._

_"Do you still have my memories of Henry when he was a baby? He was such an easy baby once he warmed up to me." Regina laid her head back against the sofa and turned toward Emma._

_A light that only Henry could bring to green eyes beamed at her. "I do. And I remember how much he cried before he warmed up to me… you… us? You know what I mean."_

_Regina laughed a little. They had discussed before how confusing it could be having two lifetimes worth of memories in your head. "I'm glad he was a boy. I think girls are harder."_

_"Really? I'd think you were jumping at the chance for a little girl you could spoil and dress up and all." Emma snuggled down into the cushions. She was incredibly close this way but Regina didn't mind._

_"I'm glad he was a boy, but looking back, I would have loved any child." She paused, "I had no idea if Rumple would be able to find a child for me at all, let alone a specific gender. I made plans for either situation. I was ready. I even picked out a name for both."_

_"You did?" Emma said, excited at this new detail. "What would you have named a girl?"_

_"Elena," she said without a second thought._

_"Elena." Emma said the name reverently, letting it hang in the air for a few seconds. "Why?"_

_Regina frowned. "Why what?"_

_"Why did you pick that name?" Emma sat up and folded her legs so she was completely facing Regina now. "I mean, you named Henry after the two most important men in your life, right? So, was there an Elena?"_

_The brunette sat contemplating. This was something she had never told another living soul… in any realm. It wasn't that the secret was so immense, but it was immensely personal to her. Yet, here was Emma, with her puppy face at full power, waiting to hear about the name._

_She knew she was going to tell her before the blonde had even asked. There was very little at this point she would deny Emma. She felt too deeply, wanted too completely. She would share her son with her, her heart with her, her life with her if she asked. The story of Elena was a small thing in comparison._

_"Yes, there was an Elena. And what I'm about to tell you is something I have never told anyone before. Ever. Will you keep my secret?" Regina leaned in with a conspiratorial tone._

_"Of course," Emma said quickly. "I'll take it to my grave."_

_Regina paused another moment and began._

_"When I was a girl, I didn't have any friends. We lived on a large estate in the country and, as you can imagine, my mother didn't exactly create an inviting environment for visitors. I was a very lonely little girl." Regina deliberately spoke in a soft voice. In part because the story was special, but also because she enjoyed the way Emma was watching every word forming on her lips. "Mother hired a new cook who had a daughter my age—"_

_"Elena." Emma supplied._

_"Yes, her name was Elena. She was not permitted in the main house and I was not allowed to speak to servants unless I was ordering them to do something for me. But I was a precocious little thing and I would often slip down to the kitchen after my lessons and play with Elena. She became my best friend." There was a wistful look in Regina's eyes as she spoke._

_"Of course it didn't take long for me to be caught and punished for fraternizing with the help—"_

_"Punished? Punished how?" Emma frowned and was almost afraid to hear the answer._

_"Punished. Mother was a superlative disciplinarian. I learned to hurt people first from her. And I learned to endure pain from her too. So let's just say, for this infraction I was severely and sufficiently dealt with." Regina's voice took on that flat quality it so often did when she spoke of Cora in those old days._

_"Elena was forced to watch so she would never forget what she caused by forgetting her place. After that, Cook never brought her again. I was frankly shocked her mother was allowed to remain on at all but Mother loved her roast goose so..." Regina offered a dismissive shrug._

_"So, did you ever see her again?" Emma asked, tucking her blonde hair behind her ears._

_"Actually, yes. When I was fifteen a new girl was brought in to do the worst jobs in the kitchen. She washed the floors by hand, carried scraps to the pigs… menial work. I was curious because Mother usually saved that job for someone she particularly disliked. Imagine my surprise when it was Elena."_

_Regina poured wine in both their glasses and handed Emma hers. She took a sip and continued her story. "We became friends again instantly. Every chance we got, we spent time together. I didn't know it then but when I got a bit older I understood that I had a terrible crush on her. And I think she had one on me." Regina smiled into her wine glass and watched for any sign in Emma that would tell how she took this information. But Emma remained the same, listening with great interest to her story._

_"So what happened?" Emma asked, placing her glass aside._

_"What always happened to things I cared about where Mother was concerned. You see, after a good deal of time secretly spent together, we had worked out a system. She would finish her work and meet me in the study. I was there, waiting, and I stumbled against a table. I broke a vase that had been a wedding gift to my parents from some dignitary or other. It was one of Mother's favorite possessions._

_Elena was on her way to meet me and, hearing the crash, she came running. She got to me seconds before Mother appeared. I tried to tell Mother I had broken it but before I could, Elena spoke up and took the blame. I think Mother knew it was a lie and I was too afraid of her then to tell the truth."_

_Tears filled brown eyes, misty with the memory. "Mother beat her mercilessly but I wasn't supposed to know it. I saw only the battered back of Elena as she was helped out of the house by her mother—who was let go this time."_

_Both women were quiet for a time. "You see, Emma, up to that point no one had ever done anything to protect me from Mother. Not my father, not the servants—no one. I was helpless. But Elena took my punishment. She lied to protect me. She loved me—sacrificially. No one had ever done that before and only three people since."_

_"Three?" Emma mentally counted Daniel and Henry. But who else? Surely not that stupid thief?_

_"Three. Daniel, Henry and you."_

_The words hung in the air and neither woman said anything but only searched each other through the windows of their souls. It had been a heavy and unplanned confession. Finally Regina spoke again._

_"So naming my gender-unknown baby was easy. I would name him Henry for my father, Daniel for my first love. And if he was a she, I would name her Elena for the first person who made me feel worthy of love."_

~ (SQ) ~

"I could never forget." Emma felt tears stinging her eyes at the memory of such an intimate moment between them so long ago.

"Then why?" Emotion suddenly made itself known in Regina's voice. A single tear escaped and slid down her otherwise perfect face. "Help me understand."

Emma rubbed both hands down her face and in a voice so small the brunette would have missed it if she hadn't been straining to hear, she spoke her truth. "I named her that because it was the name you wanted to give your child… a name that meant love and sacrifice to you. I wanted my daughter to have that kind of name."

"That isn't good enough. You had no right!" Dissatisfied with Emma's reason, Regina felt hurt and anger in tandem surging through her veins.

"Regina, please!" Emma felt panic rushing forward like a tsunami in her chest. "You don't understand! It was more than that—"

"No, I don't understand. I can't believe you did this. Took that name that held such meaning to me and gave it to his child. I wanted that name for my daughter!"

"And I wanted her to _be your daughter_!"

Emma clamped both hands over her mouth with a gasp. She had never meant to say that. She wasn't even sure what such a thought meant when fully realized.

Regina was shocked into silence. Anger dissipated and dark eyes softened.

"What… what are you saying?" Regina whispered.

Emma dropped her hands to her lap and her eyes followed them. "I don't know. I only know when you left I was miserable. I thought it was pregnancy hormones but it wasn't. I missed you. And I couldn't imagine having a baby… raising a baby without you. So—" Emma looked up at her now, green eyes turbulent seas, "so I gave her a name that would make her ours. Mine and yours. I never told anyone about the name. Even Elena herself doesn't know. I just… I just wanted her to be a part of you like Henry was. So we would be connected to her... together."

It was too much. Regina couldn't stand under the weight of it. She began to weep, dropping her head into her hands. "Oh, Emma."

The blonde moved swiftly to the floor in front of Regina, prying her hands from her face, gently touching her chin so their eyes met again. "Hey. Hey, don't cry. I'm sorry. It was stupid—"

"Don't you dare apologize, Emma Swan. It wasn't stupid. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." Regina was trembling under the other woman's passionate gaze.

She wasn't sure what happened next, but all she knew was the sensation of Emma's soft, pink lips pressing tenderly against her own.

She had not seen that coming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My dears, I am so sorry for the delay in posting. Life and all...
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. It has a lot more dialogue than I typically use but I hope you won't mind. 
> 
> And always, thanks to Jenn and Jaimye for reading and commenting before I post so I know I'm on the right track. And thanks for my sweetheart for being my unstoppable cheerleader.

It took Emma a full minute to register that she was kissing Regina. She was knelt on the floor of her living room, body pressed against Regina’s knees, one hand holding the brunette’s chin while their unmoving lips touched softly. As the reality settled over her, she was tempted to jerk away. But then a thought pushed its way forward.

  _Regina isn’t pulling away._

 Still, Emma remained motionless, unsure what to do next. She hadn’t meant to kiss her at all. She hadn’t considered the ramifications of such a move. Would Regina reject her? Would this be an awkward spot for them in their friendship? Would she believe Emma was more than tipsy and just let it go?

 But other questions kept coming. Why had Emma felt so drawn to do this at all? When had she started feeling such a need to kiss her? What did it mean?

 Yet Regina remained, full lips against hers, silent in the stillness of night.

 Fearful, Emma eased back an inch or so, just enough so she could see Regina’s eyes. They were closed, her face expressionless. Unsure what that could mean and feeling overwhelmed with insecurity, the blonde inched back a bit more, her fingers still on Regina’s chin.

 Brown eyes fluttered open and seemed to look into Emma’s very soul for a moment before closing again as if relishing a tasty morsel. An olive hand came up and covered Emma’s, leading it to rest on her cheek. Regina leaned against it lightly and opened her eyes again.

 The blonde tried in vain to decipher the expression on Regina’s face. She knew she’d never seen it before and yet, it was as familiar to her as her own face. But she had seen it, or some variation of it before. Yes, peering at each other on the deck of the Jolly Roger after saving Henry—their son—from Peter Pan. That look between them was the moment of conception of this new born expression of warmth and joy and… longing?

 Emma felt so confused by all the feelings assaulting her at once and yet those dark eyes were singing her a siren song and she no longer feared the jagged rocks of what and why and when. She only knew she’d gladly drown in them for one more brush of tender skin against her mouth.

 Timidly, without breaking eye contact until the last possible moment, Emma leaned in again and let her lips rest against Regina’s. The brunette leaned in this time too, her hand no longer holding Emma’s to her cheek but instead slipping along her arm and gripping her bicep.

Emboldened by Regina’s gentle squeeze, Emma carded her fingers through black silk strands and pulled the other woman closer. She hadn’t known until this very moment just how small Regina was, how warm her skin, or how much she wanted to hold her.

 The blonde was simultaneously thrilled by this moment and terrified. Her mind was racing in a million directions and full of questions. Suddenly all her focus fell on Regina when, unintentionally, Emma’s tongue grazed Regina’s lower lip for the first time. A low, throaty moan burned a path from the brunette’s smooth neck and straight into Emma.

The kiss suddenly leapt from gentle, unexpected brush of lips to passionate and wanton expression of desire.

~ (SQ) ~

 When Emma had lurched forward and kissed her, Regina had been shocked. She hadn’t known for a moment what to do. So she had done nothing. She had just sat with Emma’s lips against hers, breath soft on her face and memorized the way it felt. Surely it would end and a memory would be all she had.

 But the blonde had stayed put until, finally pulling back, she and Regina had shared a look. Try as she might, Regina couldn’t stop the emotions from making their way to her brown eyes. She wondered if Emma could see… could read the longing in her face.

 Apparently, she could. She had leaned in again, reconnecting their lips and the kiss had been different. This kiss was deliberate, intentional. Regina knew she should pull away. She knew this was a dangerous path to wander down. But somehow she couldn’t make herself stop.

 She had nearly reached an agreement with herself, a decision being made to end this, when Emma’s soft, warm tongue had slipped across Regina’s hungry lips. The simple sensation brought forth a quiet moan. Regina couldn’t stifle it. It was as if every second of want she had ever had bound itself into a tiny ball of sound, slipped up her throat, out her mouth, and into Emma.

 Now, the kiss was a living thing unto itself. It was a heaving beast—all hands, lips, teeth and tongues—ragged breaths twisted around pleasured sighs and desperation. Salty skin and the taste of desire fueled the beast’s fiery soul and it grew and changed—a maddening metamorphosis in a quiet cocoon of flannel and silk and trench coat wool until it neared its final stage.

 “Emma, wait.” Regina leaned back, feeling the blonde’s nimble fingers unbuttoning her pajama top, mouth firmly attached to the column of her throat.

 A mumbled sound came from the other woman and her tongue’s assault continued. Regina released an animalistic growl then, feeling the sensation spread like white hot heat across her abdomen and further south. It was as if there was a direct connection from that delicate place below her ear and an all the more delicate place in her silken pants.

 There was nothing she wanted more than for Emma to continue.  How many nights had she felt the phantom touch of her imaginary lover?  And now, her fantasy was on the verge of becoming reality—a dreamland specter ascending to the tangible plane of decades old want and need.

 But something in her was battling to be heard over the voice of desire, another voice, screaming to the surface.

 “Emma, stop!” Regina pushed strong shoulders away.

 “Wha-- what’s wrong?” Emma sat back on her haunches, still kneeling in front of Regina, though now between her legs rather than against them. “Did I hurt you?”

Wide eyes looked up at her, pupils dilated so that green irises were merely a ring around deep pools of black water. Regina tried to tame her ragged breathing and raging heartbeat. She felt cool air against exposed skin and saw her sleep top unbuttoned nearly to her navel, though her breasts remained mostly hidden.  Her hand reached up to clutch the shirt closed, her chest still rapidly rising and falling.

“I’m sorry.  I thought—hell, I don’t know what I thought.  I just—“ Emma’s eyes took on a look of terror and confusion.

Regina shook her head gently, silencing the blonde.  Another moment and she might be able to feign a sense of control.  Deep breath, then a whispered, “Stop apologizing.”

Emma nodded and remained silent, her hands on Regina’s thighs midway between knees and torso.  She said nothing, only waited expectantly for whatever was to come next.  She could be quiet.  She could give Regina time.  But she was Emma and waiting wasn’t her strong point.

“Regina?  Should I not have kissed you?  I really thought you wanted me to kiss you so—“

“I did want you to, Emma.  I  _do_ want you to, but….” Already she regretted stopping Emma from her passionate exploration but she had to know.  “Why did you kiss me?  Just because you thought I wanted it?”

Emma frowned, surprised by the question.  Her eyes darted about, looking for the answer.  “I… I dunno why.  I just… I just felt… the only word I can think of is compelled.  I felt compelled to kiss you.  And,” Emma locked her eyes on Regina then, “and I liked it.  You seemed to like it too so, I just kissed you again and then… well, you know.  It… progressed.”  Emma swirled her hand to emphasize the progression.

“I see.” Regina said, biting her lip.  She wasn’t sure what she had wanted Emma to say.  It wasn’t like the blonde was going to announce her undying and decades old love for her.  But it would have been nice.

Emma sat quietly now, giving Regina space to say more.  But the brunette was equally quiet.

“So, you did want me to kiss you?”

Regina nodded the affirmative.

“Then I have to ask you now—why?”

Regina let out a long breath and looked down at her hand still clutching her shirt.  She was too tired of carrying this to lie tonight.  “I suppose the easy way out would be to say because I am tired or because I’m emotional from being back here.  Gods know the conversation we just had was emotional enough… but I—“  She stopped.  If she admitted this to Emma—married with a child Emma who hadn’t seen her in ten years—it would change everything.  But somehow, that was ok.  She was just so damn tired.  “The truth is I’ve wanted you to kiss me for nearly as long as I’ve known you.”

There was a tiny sound of Emma inhaling sharply, something close to a gasp.  Regina still didn’t look at her.  She couldn’t handle it if there was rejection in her eyes.  And certainly there would be.

Carefully, she began buttoning her shirt.  “You see, I have been an awful fool for so long.  First I thought I wanted to kiss you out of revenge.  We were enemies and kissing you, seducing you—that would be the ultimate retribution on Snow—tainting her perfect daughter.  But I didn’t do it.  It didn’t take long to realize it wasn’t really about payback or vengeance at all.  But by then I was afraid to kiss you because I thought it would ruin our delicate balance and almost friendship.  Our friendship grew and I got over that worry but then I thought I wasn’t worthy of you.  And goddammit I missed my chance and you married the one-handed wonder.” She released a wet and mirthless laugh, tears stinging her eyes.

“Regina…” Emma’s voice was soft and full of pity.

Dark eyes looked up then, suddenly alive with fire.  “Don’t you dare feel sorry for me, Emma Swan.  This is exactly what I deserve.  In my life, I’ve danced a long awful dance and I have to pay the piper.  A couple years of being a hero isn’t enough to erase the pain I caused.  I thought… I hoped maybe since Rumple and the pirate seemed to be forgiven for all they’ve done, maybe I was sufficiently redeemed but I guess I will pay for the rest of my life.  So yes, I wanted you to kiss me.  I wanted you to…”  She softened and a single tear spilled over.  With a resigned shrug she said, “I wanted you.”

~ (SQ) ~

Emma was up from the floor in an instant and pulling Regina into an embrace.  She didn’t know what to do with the words Regina had just said but she could feel a burning, painful cry rising from deep inside her and it terrified her.  So she sat on the sofa beside the brunette and held her.

It was several moments before she realized they were both sobbing against each other.  It was another moment before she realized she had pulled Regina into her lap, cradling her head against her chest.  Another moment still before she realized what a fool she herself had been.

Was she in love with Regina?  Was Regina in love with her?  How could she have missed that?

After a time, the crying turned to whimpering, the whimpering to an occasional shuddering breath until finally they were both quiet in the dim light of the dying fire.  There was something comfortable and familiar about holding Regina this way, though Emma knew they had never been this close for this long.  Nothing more than an occasional short hug had ever passed between them and many of those had included Henry.

Still, holding her like this, lips against the top of her head, the sweet smell of her hair tickling her nose, Emma felt more at home than she had in her life.  That meant something, right?   If she closed her eyes, she could envision a life that had always been Regina and her, just like this.  But it was more than a fantasy.  Maybe it was extreme déjà vu.  But all Emma knew was that this felt as natural as breathing, like they’d held each other like this a million nights before.

“I didn’t know.” Emma finally whispered.

Regina huffed out a bitter laugh.  “So I noticed.”

Again they were quiet.  Emma wanted to say something.  She wanted to set things right.  But she was reeling.  She knew she felt something but she didn’t know what.  And she was a wife and a mother.  What the hell was she doing with Regina in her arms while her family was out there somewhere without her.  But her heart kept telling her this was where she belonged—not with someone else.

_With Regina._

And that scared the shit out of her. So she was quiet.

Regina sat up slowly, pulling herself out of Emma’s arms.  The blonde gripped tighter, not willing to let her go, not wanting this moment to end.

“I think I had better go now.  I’m sorry for my outburst.  It won’t happen again.” Regina stood and straightened her coat, tying it.  The soft and open look left her eyes and was replaced with practiced indifference.  The air was suddenly cold.

“Don’t do that.” Emma grabbed her hand, but Regina never looked at her.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

“Like hell.  This is me you’re talking to.  Don’t use that false face with me.  You know it won’t work.” Emma tugged her back to the couch, though not into her arms.  “We need to talk about this.”

A glimmer of tears shone out of dark eyes. “There’s nothing to say.  I shouldn’t have come here in the middle of the night.  I shouldn’t have said so much.  We shouldn’t have…” Regina swallowed roughly, trying to hold her mask in place. “We shouldn’t have. We are both tired and emotional and… and…”

Emma gave a crooked smile.  “I thought you weren’t going to take the easy way and blame tired and emotional.”

A tiny smile appeared for a second and Regina said, “Oh, you remember that, huh?”

“Yes.  I remember everything you just said and I don’t want to ignore it or forget it or pretend it never happened.  I…” Emma paused, looking for the right words.  “The truth is I’ve never felt exactly like I feel right now and I’m not sure what to do about that.”

Regina sniffed indifferently.  “I suppose we all feel that way when we kiss a woman for the first time.”

 

Emma barked out a laugh.  “For the first—Regina.. I hope you don’t think you’re the first woman I’ve ever kissed.  I hope it was a better kiss than that.  Hell, you aren’t even the second or the third woman I’ve kissed.  And I’m assuming I’m not the first woman you’ve kissed.”

“No,” Regina said softly, her cheeks pinking a bit at the admission.  The Enchanted Forest wasn’t as puritanical as this realm, but the Queen’s dalliances with the fairer sex weren’t exactly common knowledge either.

Somberness overtook them both as their eyes met.  Emma went on.  “So… I didn’t know.  And now I do know.  It’s a little overwhelming.  I need to know more and I’m afraid of knowing more but I need to know.  Like… why did I miss you so much after you left that I considered seeing Archie again? Or why did I name my daughter something that would irrevocably tether her—and me—to you forever?”

Emma swallowed hard, intertwining her fingers with Regina’s on the hand she was still holding.  Her eyes were ablaze with renewed desire and her voice was little more than a whisper.  “Or why I feel like a literal fire is racing through my veins where my blood should be right now?”

Regina looked up with hungry eyes, her own voice rough with need.  “I don’t think you need anyone to explain that to you.”

The blonde reached out and cupped Regina’s face again as she had before, only this time she drug her thumb across the brunette’s lips.  “No.  I don’t need any help understanding that.”

Time stopped, and for a moment, it seemed they would kiss again. Instead, the former queen cleared her throat and stood abruptly.  “I really, _really_  need to go home now.”

“Why?” Emma breathed, pulling gently on their still intertwined hands.

“Because if I don’t get out of here I’m going to do something we will both regret.”

“Why does it have to be a regret?” Emma tugged again, but Regina stood firm, carefully freeing her hand.

“It would be, and we both know it.  You are married, Emma.  And I promised myself that I would never— _never_ —be the other woman again.  I will not do that again.  I deserve better than that.   _You_ deserve better than that.”

“But, Regina—”

“No.  The Emma Swan I know is good, and faithful, and true.  This isn’t right, and you know it.  Even if right this moment we knew we were in love and confessed it… it wouldn’t be right.  There was a time I wouldn’t have cared, but I do care.  I don’t want to be someone’s secret… or… or… someone’s second choice.”  Regina took on the regal posture of her past and Emma knew there was no talking her out of it.  And deep down, beyond the lustful haze and confusion, she knew the brunette was right.

Nodded her agreement, Emma asked, “So… what happens now?”

“I need to go home.  I need to think. I need to sleep.  I’m emotionally and physically exhausted.”

“Ok.”  Emma’s fear that this would be the end of the discussion forever was plain on her face.

“There is no reason for this to be weird.  No reason for it to be awkward.  We are adults and we can behave as such.” Regina seemed to be talking to herself as much as to Emma.  “We will spend the day with our son and his family tomorrow.  And maybe afterwards, we can talk again and see how we feel?”

Emma saw it for only a second, but it put her own fears at ease.  Genuine anxiety in dark eyes that Emma would feel differently in the light of day.  “So, you aren’t going to shut me out?  No slamming the door in my face over this?  No turning cold and ignoring me?”

“No.  I promise.”  Regina said with a quick shake of her head.  “Honestly, it feels good to have it out in the open.  I’ve been carrying that a long time.”

It was obvious neither of them wanted to part company, even though the agreed it was necessary.  The still stood in the near-darkness, just waiting for something that never appeared.

Another sharp nod of her head and Regina started toward the door.  “I’ll be going then.”

“Wait!” Emma cried, stumbling and nearly falling in her effort to catch up to the brunette.  “Aren’t you going to kiss me goodbye?”

Regina’s smile beamed.  “You are incorrigible.”

Emma closed her eyes and puckered her lips, waiting for the soft press of Regina’s but instead, she felt them against her cheek.

“Goodnight, Emma.”

“Goodnight.”

~ (SQ) ~

Regina couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she made her way to her car out front.  The night hadn’t gone anything like she had thought it would, but for now she was happy and she had a tiny flame of hope in her heart that everything would be ok… somehow.

Everything in her wanted to just look back and see if Emma was there, in the front window watching her but she resisted the urge to look back.  She might lose her resolve to leave if she saw her there.  No, she wouldn’t look back.

If she had, she would have seen a very frustrated pirate lurking in the shadows of the front porch…

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  Guys, I'm so sad about the show ending and no one is more surprised by that than me. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter.  Leave me a comment and let me know what you think.

 

"This is the mine?" Lucy gushed, pulling her hand free of her father's and running ahead. "Like the actual mine?"

"Yep." Henry said with a smile. "So don't get too close."

The girl stopped midway down the hill, her face glowing with excitement, and smiled back at her family. "I can't believe this is really real!"

Her father chuckled and pulled his wife closer, his arm about her waist. Elena stepped carefully, almost reverently, to join her same-age niece. Emma and Regina hung back, watching with pride as Henry spun the tale of being trapped in the mine with Dr. Hopper. There was as much magic in the telling as either of his mothers possessed within their fingertips.

This is how it had been all day. After meeting for breakfast at Granny's, the six of them had toured around town, acquainting Jacinda and Lucy with their new home. It had taken longer than anticipated however because so many people wanted to welcome them. In every shop, at every landmark, someone wanted to meet Henry's family or welcome their Queen home again.

The last hour or so had been dedicated to visiting anyplace Lucy was curious about from Henry's book that they hadn't already visited. They'd stopped at the well in the woods where Emma and Snow had crawled out from the Enchanted Forest. They'd peered into the water at the place where Henry had disappeared into a portal with Greg and Tamara en route to Neverland. And now, they stood on the hill above the sealed opening to the infamous mine.

Henry led them down the embankment toward the entrance as he talked, but Regina stepped back towards her Mercedes. The six of them had been a mini caravan all day, rotating from car to car. It had been a wise choice so she was always driving her car and Emma always driving the bug and never the two of them alone in a car together.

She had been suitably interested in every place they had visited, enjoying the light in Lucy's eyes as her granddaughter saw her storybook come to life, but with each place they stopped, Regina had to relive her evil days, the near loss of her son and now the place she had nearly snapped when he'd been trapped below ground and she'd been helpless.

Emma looked back at her. "Hey. You ok?"

Regina leaned against the vehicle and nodded. "I'm fine. Go on with them. I'm sure Lucy will enjoy it more with her Gemma."

~ (SQ) ~

_At breakfast, Lucy sat close to Emma, endlessly curious about her new grandmother. Opposite them Elena stared up at Regina with a similar curiosity, scooting her seat closer to the dark woman when she thought no one was looking. The girls seemed to be inseparable friends after only one sleepover with their Gram and that delighted Regina in a way she hadn't expected._

_Lucy, excited and nearly vibrating with energy, tried out a number of grandmotherly name's on Emma. Each one was rejected with a frown as she enjoyed her blueberry pancakes with entirely too much syrup._

_"How about Grammy?" Henry offered._

_Elena and Regina both wrinkled their nose at that and shared a look._

_"No, dad, I don't think that fits her." Lucy tilted her head to one side and studied Emma._

_Emma smiled over at Regina who was studying her as hard as Lucy was. "What?"_

_Regina motioned to the corner of her own mouth. "You've got a little…"_

_Emma reached up with her finger and wiped, missing the blueberry smudge entirely. "Did I get it?"_

_"No, it's—" Regina wiped at her own mouth again. "—right here."_

_Emma tried again, this time wiping harder and wider. She looked at the brunette, raising her eyebrows in question._

_Regina shook her head and half stood. She licked her thumb and rubbed the moistened digit across the corner of Emma's mouth, her fingertips cradling her jaw. Green eyes locked on brown at the touch and for a moment Regina just left her hand there, pretending to still wipe away the smudge._

_It had been hard being with Emma before everything that happened last night. Now, knowing what Emma's kisses tasted like, having confessed her attraction if not fully her feelings… well, it was nearly impossible not to touch her, to stare at her, to kiss her again. Henry cleared his throat then and Regina released the blonde and sat down abruptly, definitely avoiding eye contact with their son._

_The other three with them seemed oblivious to whatever was happening beside them and Lucy suddenly exclaimed, "Gemma! That's what you are. My Gemma!"_

_It was a unique name but somehow it worked._

~ (SQ) ~

Emma frowned at that, glanced at the quartet gathered by the mine, and walked over toward the former mayor. She stopped right in front of her, much closer then was appropriate, and Regina felt her heart begin to race for the hundredth time today. Things between them had waffled from unnecessary distance and forced aloofness to much too close standing, deliberately accidental touches and painfully obvious staring.

More than once, Henry had side-eyed them or cleared his throat. Once, he'd even asked what was up with them today. Still, anytime no one was looking their hands would brush, fingers momentarily tangling, and a secret smile would be shared.

Now, Emma stood directly in front of Regina, causing the dark woman to press harder against her car to create a little space. They were really going to need to talk about this… soon. Otherwise Regina wasn't sure what might happen.

"Are you ok?" Emma took one of Regina's hands as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Regina nodded, looking past Emma.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying. I just…" Regina finally made eye contact and drew in a shuddering breath. Emma was so near the brunette could feel the warmth of her body. She whispered without conviction, "Please don't stand so close to me."

"Can't help it. It's like magnet and steel since… you know." Emma said, moving a nearly imperceptible distance away. "But don't try to change the subject. Is this trip down memory lane too much?"

The brunette smirked. Of course Emma would know. "A little. I guess it is difficult since every place she's wanted to go has been a place where I was horrible to you or our son was in danger—or both."

"I get that. Maybe we can cut this short and get some ice cream. I know how you love a scoop of chocolate mocha." Emma grinned and squeezed the fingers intertwined with her own.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Regina huffed and looked away. Ice cream was a guilty pleasure for her, a secret stash in her freezer, not something anyone but Henry and Emma knew about.

"You shouldn't be upset about revisiting these old places, you know. You're not that person anymore." Emma turned serious again and placed her free hand on the car next to Regina, the action bringing her closer than ever. "Besides, I gained some respect for you that day… when Henry was trapped in there."

"Oh?" Regina tried to seem unaffected by Emma's body so close that barely a hand width separated them.

"Yeah. Before that, I thought you were an A-number-one bitch who didn't give a shit about Henry. But out here, pacing around, barking out orders and folding your arms around your middle, I couldn't deny that you loved him. I did deny it, but deep down I knew. You loved him to distraction. You wanted to be lowered into that whole in your high heels to save him. So yeah, I had to respect that. But I wouldn't have ever admitted it then."

Regina couldn't help the beaming smile that appeared at Emma's words. "I did love him. I still do. And I'd give my life for our son."

"I know." Emma whispered. "You love harder than anyone I know, Regina. And that is a beautiful thing."

Now the brunette blushed. She needed to talk about something else or she was going to say something she'd regret. "I almost kissed you that day, you know."

Emma feigned shock and barely contained her laughter. "What? While our kid was in that mine, you were thinking about making a move on me?"

Regina rolled her eyes good naturedly and nudged Emma's leg with her own. "No. I wasn't thinking of making a move. But when I knew you were going down there… I just felt this overwhelming need to kiss you. And not just to hurt your mother. It was something else entirely." The laughter died and Regina looked serious again. "If I'm honest with myself, I can admit I gained a little respect for you that day too. And the need… to desire to kiss you scared me. It probably made me even more of an evil bitch to you than I was before because I did not want to want you. Period."

"And now?" Emma said softly, the fronts of her thighs now firmly against Regina's.

The other woman's chest was rising and falling with intensity, her eyes darting between Emma's eyes and her ever so inviting lips. "And now… what?"

"Do you want to kiss me? Does it scare you? Because it scares me how much I want to kiss you right now." Emma's voice had taken on a roughness that made Regina's inside quiver.

"Yes, I want to kiss you. But it doesn't scare me."

"It doesn't"

"No," Regina rasped. "But we shouldn't, Emma."

"I know." Emma said, releasing and griping Regina's hand nervously.

"We agreed to… to…" Regina was having a very hard time thinking of a reason not to kiss Emma.

"We certainly did agree." Emma lifted her free hand from the car and on to Regina's small waist.

Regina cast her eye's toward the mine as Emma leaned in closer still. "But Henry and the girls—"

"Can't see us." Emma breathed against Regina's mouth.

Suddenly Regina pushed Emma off her and stumbling back. "No, but your husband might."

Emma followed her gaze to the far side of the sunken mine entrance where she spotted Killian Jones stumbling out of the tree line, waving with his hook hand to the foursome below.

~ (SQ) ~

Regina Mills sat outside the house Emma shared with her husband and daughter, gripping the steering wheel. She knew her family was waiting inside. They had agreed to meet here and later, Snow, David and Neal would join them all for a quiet family dinner since last night had turned into a party.

Last night?

Was it possible just yesterday she had arrived back in Storybrooke? It seemed like so much had happened in twenty-four hours. And now there was one more thing to add to the list.

~ (SQ) ~

_"Mom said you like horses too." Elena smiled over at Regina from the passenger seat of the Mercedes._

_When Hook appeared at the mine, he said it was to take Elena to her riding lesson. Regina doubted the veracity of his excuse since, even after all these years, the fool didn't know how to drive. How he planned to take the child to her lesson was a mystery._

_Maybe she was paranoid after having kissed his wife so passionately in their living room. Maybe she just didn't like him. Either way, she had an itch in the back of her brain—a twitch that said he was up to something. But she kept that to herself and volunteered to drive Elena herself. She and Emma needed some space._

_"Indeed I do." Regina said with a smile. Despite her initial concerns about meeting this girl, the two of them had clicked from the beginning and set Regina at ease._

_"Me too. I have my own horse now. His name is Chester. Gram says that isn't a very regal name for a princess' horse but I like it. You had a horse, right?" The girl barely too a breath._

_If she didn't know any better, Regina would think she was rambling because she was nervous. She'd done the same at her age. Mother had made sure to eradicate that trait with her special talent for punishment._

_"Yes, I had a beautiful horse and I loved him very much. His name was Rocinante."_

_"Gram said you saved her once on a runaway horse. That's so cool!"_

_Regina could actually hear the excited glint in green eyes even though she couldn't see them. She had to keep her eyes on the road. "I did. She was just about your age and it certainly changed the course of my life."_

_"You mean Daniel and the curse and all that?" Elena asked quietly._

_"Yes. Did your Gram tell you about all that too?" Regina didn't feel comfortable having a discussion like this with a child._

_"No. I read about it in the story books. That's not exactly stuff grown-ups talk about to kids, ya know." The girl's tone was sassy and Regina found she rather enjoyed it._

_"With your Gram, anything is possible." Regina smirked and turned down the gravel road to the stables._

_Elena was quiet for a long moment and the former Queen wondered if she had upset her with her jab at Snow. She was about to apologize when the girl spoke again. "Are we friends yet?"_

_"What?" Regina asked, genuinely confused._

_"You know, last night you said we weren't friends but you were friends with Gram and mom. Are friends now?"_

_Regina parked the car near the barn and looked at the clock. They had a few minutes before her lesson was to begin. She turned in her seat to face the child who was watching her with wide, curious eyes._

_"Is it important to you that we be friends?" Regina asked turning off the engine._

_"Oh yes!" Elena blushed at her own excitement and started again with a softer tone. "I mean, yes. I would very much like to be friends. I don't really have that many friends."_

_Regina smiled softly. There was something so Emma about this little girl. It was easy to forget she was related to the pirate. "Hmmm, I don't really have that many friends, either. So, if we are going to be friends, we need to get to know each other. So tell me something about yourself."_

_Green eyes shown with so much innocence… so much joy that it hit Regina like a punch to the gut. Pirate or no pirate, the brunette decided right then and there to protect and love this little girl for as long as she was able._

_Elena thought hard, eyebrows drawn down and pouting lips pursed. "Well, I love horses—which you know—and I love to read. My favorite ice cream is chocolate. I do not like broccoli at all. Yuck. My favorite color is purple and…," she tapped a finger on her chin, "and I'm very good at science."_

_Regina nodded along, amazed at what a child thought was important to know for friendship. "Interesting. I love horses too. We didn't have television in the other realm so reading is also a hobby of mine. My favorite ice cream is chocolate mocha (but don't tell anyone). I do like broccoli though. It's very good for you. My favorite color is purple and I'm very good at math."_

_Elena's mouth opened in shock. "Hey! We have a lot in common. Maybe we should be best friends."_

_Regina joined her laughter and checked the clock. It was nearly time for the lesson. "We had better get you into your riding gear, sweetheart. You don't want to be late."_

_Elena frowned again and hesitated. It was clear she wanted to say something else._

_"If we are going to be friends, you will have to trust me. Is there something else on your mind?" Regina tried to keep her voice inviting and soft._

_"Why did you leave the party last night? Did I do something wrong?" Tears rimmed green eyes that looked away from Regina's direct gaze._

_"Did you… oh, Elena. No, sweetheart. You didn't do anything wrong. Why would you think that?" Regina reached out a tentative hand and laid it on the girl's small hand._

_Instantly, Regina felt a rush of magic. Elena's skin was dancing with it. It was powerful for someone so young but there wasn't a trace of malice in it anywhere. Pure, untainted magic seemed to push and pull with Regina's own. It was foreign and familiar all at once and it startled her so that she barely heard what the girl was saying._

_"… then you just ran out. I thought I had done something. And mom seemed so upset when she came back in. Daddy was so mad he left right after you. I thought… I thought it was my fault." Elena was crying with earnest now and her magic only grew stronger, long tendrils winding up Regina's arm._

_Releasing her arm, Regina placed a hand on the girl's chin and lifted her eyes to look into her own. "Listen to me, dear one. You did nothing wrong. I was tired and overwhelmed after a long day and hadn't expected such a crowd for dinner. Your mother and you… daddy were not mad with you either. Sometimes… sometimes grown-ups are weird. But I promise, it is never, ever your fault."_

_Elena's tears slowed and she smiled. "It isn't?"_

_"No. It isn't. I have only known you a short time but I know your mother better than anyone and she could never be upset with you. So, dry your eyes and let's get you ready for your lesson." Elena wiped a hand down her face and reached for the door handle. Regina touched her hand again, feeling the same surge of magic, though now it was much smaller. "If you even need me, I will be there. I promise."_

_And she meant it. Just like that, her heart made room for one more._

~ (SQ) ~

Regina made her way to the door and knocked lightly. Emma pulled it open an instant later with a smile.

"Hi."

Regina smiled involuntarily at the sight of the blonde. "Hi."

She could hear Henry and company chatting away in the living room, so she pulled Emma onto the porch. "Why didn't you tell me Elena has magic?"

Green eyes went wide with shock. "She has what?!"


End file.
